


Definitions

by twilight_seeker3



Category: Firefly, Serenity
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Missing scene from Out of Gas, Power of Words, firefly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_seeker3/pseuds/twilight_seeker3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a word has several meanings depending on your point of view.  I always felt that there needed to be a follow up to the statement:</p>
<p> “Oh, one further addendum.  That’s the last time you get to call me whore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DISCLAIMER: Joss owns it all. We just get to play here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitions

“Oh, one further addendum. That’s the last time you get to call me whore.”

“Absolutely. Never again.”

The word hung in the air once again. It stood between them as impenetrable as a piece of core containment sheeting. Mal standing on one side in angry frustration, Inara on the other in dignified resignation. With a swish of silk the sloe-eyed Companion turned and walked away from the table and through the doorway.

“Ya know Mal, I never understood your problem there. If a classy woman like Inara was interested in me I’d sure as hell…..”

“Your mouth is talkin on something I got no interest in hearin right now Jayne, Ya might wanna look to that.”

“I was only sayin……”

“Sayin what Jayne? That you’d be just shiny with havin your woman bein a whore?”

“No Mal. I’m sayin whorin’s a job. Most a the whores I know are hard workin n reasonably honest. And to my way a thinking they not only provide a community service, they help keep things law abiding, cuts down on violence.”

“That you gotta explain further Jayne cause right now you sound a mite like River.”

“See Mal it’s like this here. When folks like us show up. Ya know needin some trim. Well if there ain’t no whores then we gotta start lookin to the local respectable women. Ya know the local men are gonna get all territorial and start trouble gettin defensive like. All sorts of extra violence is gonna happen. Just natural it would.”

 

“Well Jayne it appears you have an insight I lack on the situation” Mal shook his head in weary resignation.

 

Jayne mentally inventoried the scars on his mind and body and the coin paid for each. Coin paid for the use of his body. 

“Yeah Mal, I guess I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to get back into the groove again. Remember feedback is shiney and helps me grow.


End file.
